


Lust

by Belladhonna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Bottom Tom Holland, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Tension, Shame, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: Jake entendía la reticencia inherente que Tom poseía hacia el sexo, por tanto, nunca se vio obligándolo a nada, la seguridad emocional de su novio era de primordial importancia, por sobre toda satisfacción carnal que el sexo pudiera otorgarle. No obstante, siendo francos, a Jake le costaba cada día más tolerar su decisión.
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Lust

* * *

La relación de Jake y Tom es establecida y publica. 

Más que un cortejo novelesco, fue un fortuito magreo que eventualmente los llevaría a admitir y comprometerse a aquello de lo que colgaban. 

Luego los paparazzis se encargaron de enhestar los rumores por los cielos y darle a conocer al mundo como es que Jake le besaba con lengua y todo. 

Reconocer que estaba a los pies de un americano, también implicó confesar cuan bisexual era, lo que desató una ola de aplausos y fue considerado un triunfo para la comunidad gay. Tom no quería causar ese efecto, sin embargo, más, ya estaba hecho ¿Que podría hacer su núbil carne? 

Los primeros tres meses de relación fue una experiencia complicada y problemática. Cómo cualquier figura pública con una horda de fans a sus espaldas, los comentarios, las criticas, los ánimos y los sitios de Internet dedicados a recabar cada minúsculo detalle de la vida de una celebridad, no tardaron en llenar parte de su día a día. 

Contiguo a eso, recayó la paz en la tormenta, y la euforia que causó su reciente lecho de amor, fue disipándose gradualmente. 

Naturalmente, tras los primeros ocho meses, surgieron las disputas, la oposición y el conflicto. A ninguno de los dos les gustaba pararse firme en su posición y tener que huir uno del otro porque simplemente esa tarde no se soportaban, tampoco gritarse y, particularmente a Jake, no le gustaba lidiar con las espesas lagrimas de Tom. 

Aunque, bueno, no todo era malo, tener una pelea monumental, implicaba una larga sesión de besos desenfrenados en señal de paz y perdón. 

Nunca habían llegado mas allá de eso, sin embargo. No más allá de besos que inmiscuían mordidas y dientes, no más allá de roces que queman por encima de la áspera fricción de la tela, y el placer construyéndose y derrumbándose una y otra vez cuando Tom se detenía. 

Incontables veces Gyllenhaal, quedó solo, jadeando sobre el sofá, con eso que punzaba a través de los pantalones. 

Entendía la reticencia inherente que Tom poseía hacia el sexo, su actitud renuente hacia los toques más allá de la caricia, por tanto, nunca se vio obligándolo a nada, la seguridad emocional de su novio era de primordial importancia, por sobre toda satisfacción carnal que el sexo pudiera otorgarle. No obstante, haciendo uso de la honestidad aprendida, a Jake le costaba cada día más tolerar su decisión. 

Ese día, más tarde que temprano, con el ocaso bañando las ventanas, Jake se despojó de la chaqueta de cuero negro, arrinconándola en los bordes del suave sofá de tela. 

Probablemente Tom estaría en el segundo piso, durmiendo o sumergiéndose en una ducha de agua caliente para amortiguar el aterimiento que propinaba la temperatura gélida, que inundaban esos meses de invierno. 

No le sorprendería si estuviera en los brazos de Morfeo, la noche anterior, entre guiones y vodka, cogieron unas ojeras para nada favorecedoras. Incluso Ryan había advertido los relieves violáceos debajo de sus ojos. 

Claro que nada lo había preparado para lo que vio por el resquicio de la puerta. Por un intervalo de tiempo indefinido, perdió la capacidad del habla, y un intenso pinchazo de excitación repentinamente se derramó por cada capa de piel. 

Tom estaba sobre la cama, cubierto no más que por la imprudente tela de un bóxer, ajustado en lugares poco castos, que solo propiciaban alguna línea de pensamientos soeces, indecorosos e insolentes, desvergonzados si no fuera porque la mano masajeando por sobre los hilos que escondían la entrepierna, lo superaba con creces. 

Su novio, ingenuamente creyendo que se encontraba en un hogar vacío, frotaba por encima de la ingle y sucios "Nhg, A-ah" pervertían su garganta. 

— A-ah ¡Mmm! J-Jake 

Miró, adicto a los sonidos, como buscaba rapidez y frotaba con vehemencia. 

— J-Jake, Jake más... q-quiero m-mas 

El llamado le provocó un temblor en las rodillas, un renacimiento de excitación contenida, y una aglomeración de calor en los laterales de su rostro. 

Su novio, su chico, su bebé, desplomado sobre la cama, abierto para un espectador secreto, gimiendo su nombre, recreándose en miles de fantasías. Fantasías que Jake gustoso, encarnaría en la realidad. 

Gyllenhaal humedeció el labio inferior con el extremo de la lengua, acariciándose superficialmente sobre el pantalón, sin alguna migaja de mesura. 

Alcanzó a contemplar y advertir en las pequeñas gotas que se impregnaban en la tela del bóxer, evidenciando el éxtasis de frotarse a sí mismo, suave, siguiendo la forma de su palma y las imposiciones que demandaba su propio cuerpo. 

Gruñó desde su posición, gozando de la ceremonia visual con tintes de obscenidad. 

No aguantaría demasiado, y, para bien de ambos; quería formar parte de ello. 

— Veo lo mucho que te gusta 

Abruptamente, su novio se incorporó de golpe, alejando las manos de su propia intimidad. 

— J-Jake — alcanzó a decir, transpirando escándalo y vergüenza. 

— Tranquilo, no tienes que detenerte, también me encanta 

Admirado del cabello alborotado, y la carne ligeramente perlada por una vaporosa capa de culpa e indecencia, se acercó hasta su trémulo novio que se mantenía congelado en su sitió. 

— Vamos bebé, tócate — masculló por lo bajo, ronroneando a su oído. 

— Jake... — suspiró pesado sobre el cuello del hombre, removiéndose al sentir como Gyllenhaal guiaba su mano tensa, hasta su ingle, inspirándolo a usarla de nuevo a favor de su propio placer. 

La mano de Jake se movió encima de la suya, jadeando tanto como él. La presión en su entrepierna era tan satisfactoria, elevada a un 1000%. 

Se relajó sobre el colchón de nuevo, apretando sus piernas en torno al torso de su novio Gyllenhaal. 

Sin poder respirar como era debido, y sin restricciones para gemir sensualmente en su oído, despojándose de todo atisbo de humillación que pudiera sentir. 

Jake tenía ese efecto en él, derrumbando sus barreras, sin límite para el desastre. 

Holland tiró de su novio para besarlo, percibiendo el ligero sabor a menta que se instauraba en su gusto, conjuntamente a la nicotina del cigarro. 

Murió en lamentos abyectos, con el corrientoso de energía, que electrizaba su cuerpo completo, al momento en el Jake clavaba sus dientes debajo del mentón y en la línea que dibujaba su clavícula. 

Se aferró duramente a su playera, cuando la entrepierna del hombre se presionó sobre su propia ingle, generando una arisca fricción que enviaban deliciosos escalofríos por su espina dorsal. 

— Oh Dios Jake, no pares... 

— Ya no puedo parar 

Se mantuvo aupando las caderas, percibiendo el endurecido miembro de su novio frotándose de forma casi descarada, grotesca. 

Luego Holland se separó, envuelto, atrapado y presidiario de esa burbuja de bruma, calor y excitación, retirándose los boxers, separando gentilmente su piernas. 

Jake sonrió perversamente al presenciar el órgano de su novio, rociado por sus propios fluidos. 

Acercó dos dedos, deslizándolos por toda la extensión, entre los pliegues, consiguiendo que el envión de calor aliviarse a su novio y lo pusiera a arquear la espalda. 

— Jake...Jake por favor...duele... 

El hombre, hipnotizado por todas las posibilidades, se acercó a besarlo desesperado. 

— ¿Qué duele? 

— Mi...mi clítoris... Jake, tócame 

Sin dar tiempo a la meditación, enganchó dos de sus dedos al inflamado botón, duro, moviéndolos en círculos, variando de ritmo, todo lentamente. 

— ¿Te gusta? — cuestión oprimiendo el diminuto botón, sacándole un gruñido a Tom 

— Mhg, uhg s-si, m-me gusta 

— Puedo verlo, tan mojado, tan mío 

Prosiguió a rodear la estrechez del agujero, del que a borbotones manaba el fluido que permitía hacer resbaladizas las cosas, ejerciendo presión, sin colarse realmente. 

— ¿Puedo? 

Tom asintió ferozmente, cerrando los ojos a la espera de la intromisión. 

Gyllenhaal insertó dos de sus dedos, acariciando la textura suave, esponjosa y enloquecedora de su interior, presionando hacia arriba, moviendo sus dígitos gentilmente, como si intentara decir "ven aquí". 

Gritó cuando la lengua de Jake dio un golpe sobre su sensible clítoris. 

— Oh Dios mío, Jake, no tienes que lamer ahí — evocó escandalizado. 

— Quiero hacerlo, no sabes cuanto. 

Se dejó ensuciar por la saliva de su novio, gritando cuando succiona el alma de su clítoris. 

Los dedos, y la propia boca de Jake, lo hicieron perder el hilo juicio y razón al que se había mantenido asido, lo supo cuando presenció sus propias caderas intentando empalarse mas profundo sobre los dedos de Jake. 

— Oh Jake, más, más fuerte, nhg, más duro... 

Jake obedeció en un gesto de fingida sumisión, proporcionándole sacudidas violentas y duras al agujero que latía contra sus dedos. 

Luego, Holland empezó a farfullar, balbucear en vez de hablar, y escupir una verborrea poco decorosa. Después sintió el orgasmo de su novio empapando su rostro, sin dejar de succionar hasta exprimir la última gota. 

Hecho trizas, desmoronado, y mirando la barba de Jake que goteaba con su reciente corrida, abrió más las piernas, demasiado sensible para que ese simple movimiento le robara un jadeo nada digno. 

— ¿No vas a follarme? 

Gyllenhaal río quedamente, acariciando el par de muslos desnudos. 

— ¿Quieres que lo haga? 

Tom asintió a la velocidad del rayo, casi ansioso. 

— Haz lo que quieras conmigo, lo necesitas — reforzó su punto estrujando la erección de Jake atrapada en sus pantalones con uno de sus pies. 

— ¿Te molesta si me montas en tu primera vez? 

Lo siguiente de lo que pudo ser conciente Jake, fue de su novio saltando sobre sus caderas.


End file.
